


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, Mr. Grinch

by beammeup94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Jongin loves Christmas, Lisa and Seulgi are so done with SeKai, M/M, Sehun hates Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: Oh Sehun hates Christmas with a burning passion, so why is it that he can’t seem to resist Kim Jongin’s charms, a very avid Christmas supporter who will stop at nothing to get Sehun’s heart to grow 2 times bigger.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It’s December! Was it just me or did 2020 take so damn long to get here? 
> 
> Also, did you get my reference? “To get Sehun’s heart to grow 2 times bigger”? ‘From How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ by Dr. Seuss? His heart was 2 times too small? No? (If you actually don’t know that reference, please imagine a very disturbed girl intensely staring at you in silent judgment because how can you not know about the Grinch?)
> 
> To clarify, Sehun doesn’t have any sort of heart disease, don’t worry, he’s happy… well maybe not completely happy yet, but he’s certainly healthy so no need to prepare yourselves for any angst, this fic will consist of fluff, a ton of simping and whipped tendencies, and possibly some very bad flirting (this mostly has more to do with me than with the characters). 
> 
> Anyways, this fic will be updating every day until Christmas day so I hope you enjoy festive SeKai and happy holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we're introduced to the aforementioned living embodiment of the Grinch

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.01.20 - 24 days to Christmas** _

Christmas, the beloved holiday, whether you only love it for the presents or the food, or both, it's a holiday well-loved by everyone who celebrates it. 

Everyone except —

“Sehun-Hyung!" a little boy, Jihoon, yells, “Guanlin stole my crayon!"

“Y-you said t-that I could borrow it" the younger child stutters,

“No! I said Woojinnie could borrow it!" 

Sehun has been working as a kindergarten teacher at the local school for about 2 years now. Although at first, it was just supposed to be a mere part-time job that could help pay for his college tuition, and help fund his dreams of becoming a world-renowned author, he ended up loving it so much that he's considering doing it full-time. Something about playing a part in a child’s upbringing appealed to Sehun.

“Hey, now that's enough.” Sehun says in a soothing tone, squatting down to the child’s eye level, “Jihoon, when someone is in need, what should we do?" Sehun asks. 

“— help them,” the little boy says in a small voice, his shoulders sagging as he lowers his head. “Right, so if you let Guanlin borrow your crayons, and continue to be nice to others, I’ll give you a gold star, “ Sehun says, Jihoon's eyes immediately meet with Sehun’s at the words ‘gold star’. 

“Ok, I’ll share my crayons with both of them,” Jihoon says with a big smile, while Sehun smiles back, and pats gently on the head.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


“Hey, Sehunnie!”, Sehun hears two voices as he closes his apartment door. As he was about to take off his coat, he immediately stops in his tracks when he sees a disturbing green tree covered with colorful ornaments and bright lights. 

"Oh _god_ , you're putting _that_ up?'' Sehun says wincing, immediately cringing at the sight. "C'mon Sehun, it's not that bad." his roommate and childhood friend, Baekhyun chides, "Yeah, lighten up, Hun, it's only a tree." Baekhyun's boyfriend, Chanyeol says joyously. 

The couple has been dating for over 6 years now, they began dating in their senior year of high school. However, during that time, the pair haven’t officially moved in together. Despite owning his own apartment closer to his workplace, Chanyeol has spent more time at Baekhyun and Sehun’s shared apartment, rather than his own home. Because, in his words, he “can’t stand to be away from Baekhyun for too long”. Sehun had to sleepover at a colleague’s house that same night due to some disconcerting noises coming from his roommate’s room.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't bring out that stupid inflatable Santa Claus, like last year," Sehun says bitterly, finally shrugging off his coat and placing it on their coat rack.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun calls out, with a slight nervousness in his voice, “Hmm?” Sehun hums in response, "You wanna put the star on the tree?" Baekhyun approaches him with the golden star in hand. "No thanks, Hyung," Sehun says bitterly, "C'mon you used to love putting it up." Baekhyun grins hopefully. 

“Yeah, the key phrase being ‘used to’.” 

“Yeah but—” 

“I’m fine, just go easy on those lights,” Sehun says even bitterer than before as he walks past him, not even sparing his roommate a second glance.

Once Sehun closed the door to his bedroom, Baekhyun looked like an abandoned puppy. 

“Hey, he’s always like this around the holidays. You know he doesn’t mean it.” Chanyeol says softly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, and leaves a lingering kiss on his head. “I know…, I just— I thought that maybe, he’d be over this by now,” Baekhyun replies, with his voice muffled as he’s pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. “We both did, Baek.— But you can't blame him. Let’s just give him some space,” Chanyeol says, not letting go of his pouting boyfriend.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun threw his backpack on his bed out of frustration, "Fuck this good for nothing holiday— just another excuse to waste time, money, and effort, and to guilt-trip people for not getting you gifts,” he mumbles lying down on his bed, picking at his fingernails as he stares blankly at the ceiling. 

_'I should get some writing done. It might help take my mind off this shit.'_

After cooling down a bit, he slowly rises from his bed and walks to his desk. He sits down, opens his laptop, and brings up his latest ongoing writing project. He’s able to finally close off the chapter he was struggling with for months now and began work on the next chapter.

Sometime later, _Jingle Bell Rock_ starts blasting from the living room just as he was in the middle of finishing up the chapter. His train of thought immediately cut off, leaving him in a bitter mood once again. Sehun slams his laptop shut, and lets out an annoyed puff of air. He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys, walks out of his room, and slams the door on his way out, effectively startling both his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Sehun announces, grabbing his coat off the rack and quickly shoving his shoes on, "Why? Is the music too jolly for you, Mr. Grinch?" Chanyeol teases. “Honestly? Yes." Sehun says, burying his belongings into his pockets. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun trudges through the snow-covered streets, glancing at the colorful lights decorating the shop windows. He rolls his eyes at the sight of a Santa Claus walking around giving children cookies. 

_'Don't take candy from strangers, they say. But, cookies from Santa are great.'_

Sehun sat on the one bench that wasn’t completely covered in snow, but much to his dismay, the bench was still cold as hell. He winces at the sudden shock from the drop in temperature but he quickly shrugs it off, letting the cold winter breeze engulf his senses and blow his stress away. 

Normally, Sehun hated the cold. He hated how his skin dried up and how he constantly had goosebumps. But today he needed a breather. He needed to let go of his pent-up stress and decided that letting his thoughts get carried off with the wind was his best option, seeing as his local gun range was closed for the holidays. Why he was particularly angry and bitter today was unknown to him, too, but it was just something he’s learned to accept whenever winter rolls around. 

Don’t get him wrong, 10 and a half months before December, Sehun’s as cheerful as ever. Despite his stoic features and annoyed-looking resting face, he’s generally a very approachable person. But once November starts to end and December creeps closer, his inner Ebenezer Scrooge and Grinch-like tendencies begin to surface. 

Suddenly, a loudspeaker from the nearby park began to blast _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , knocking Sehun out of his peaceful trance. He promptly rolls his eyes once Mariah Carey’s voice starts singing her iconic lyrics. 

Sehun’s eyes gravitate towards the nearby park, wherein this young family was having a snowball fight, laughing and smiling as they launched well-aimed balls of snow at each other. Suddenly Sehun felt cold and bitter all over again. He clenches his jaw and huffs out a long and tired breath, before finally standing up from the bench and stuffs his hands in his pockets. The sound of the song drowning out all of Sehun’s other thoughts as he walked back to their apartment building. 

_‘What’s so special about this godforsaken holiday, anyway?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)  
> 
> 
> Hi! So, if you’ve made it this far, first of all, I hope you enjoyed that short getting-to-know-Sehun chapter. As you hopefully read above, this fic will be updating every day until Christmas because this month (if you were curious), is my birth month and I thought that I should do something special to celebrate it since this year’s been shitty and rough enough as it is, why let December completely go to shit? So I hope you enjoy the first couple of chapters. Just a warning, the first few parts won’t be very long but you’ll understand more on that once we’ve reached the point that the chapters will get lengthier. Anyways, I won’t keep you long, I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always highly welcome and very much appreciated. Happy holidays, enjoy your day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we're introduced to the avid Christmas fanatic.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


**_12.02.20 - 23 days to Christmas_ **

Jongin bites his lip in frustration as he looks over the proposed plan for the building. It was much too basic, nothing special or eye-catching about it. 

“Something wrong?” Minseok asks, wiping his glasses from getting fogged up by the instant ramen on his desk. “This building will end up looking more like a factory rather than an apartment block at this rate,” Jongin complains. 

“I mean look at those windows! They _do_ know that this is next to a gorgeous view of a forest _and_ a river on both sides, why are they not taking advantage of that?” He continues, quickly showing the rough sketch of the building’s exterior to his colleague. 

Kim Jongin. In truth, his persona is considered a mystery to many, but when described by his employees, the words, “living embodiment of Miranda Priestly from _The_ _Devil Wears Prada_ ,” usually comes up, especially among the newcomers. But to the people who’ve worked with him before he jump-started Kim and Associates, Inc., they just knew him as the “child-like bear who always seemed to have a pout on his face,”.

Jongin comes from a well-off family, his father was an engineer, his mother an orthodontist, and his sisters are co-owners of a chain of cafes called Kamong. But don’t make the mistake of thinking his company was handed to him unless you want to spend roughly an hour feeling completely sorry for yourself after the CEO points out some of your faults.

“Cut them some slack, it’s the holidays,” Minseok chides, taking a look at the plan and immediately taking a sharp inhale as he raises his eyebrows in surprise. And not in a good way.

The CEO happens to glance at the elder and was able to catch Minseok’s reaction and goes on, saying “See? I get that it’s the holiday season and everyone’s looking for a break, but can they _at least_ give me something decent to show our clients? Everyone knows I love the holidays more than anything but do you see me slacking off?”, he paces around his office ruffling his hair in annoyance. 

“Okay, okay, calm down,— it’s not _that_ bad. We still have time, just put your comments and suggestions— draw them if you have to— and I’ll give it to their section leader before lunch ends,” He says. “Speaking of lunch—”, he blows on his steaming hot ramen and holds it up to Jongin’s mouth, “Eat,” he says. Making Jongin reluctantly bow down to slurp the ramen on the chopsticks. As he chews on the hot ramen he shoots his friend a thankful smile.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Jongin leans back in his chair, huffing out a tired breath before swiveling around to see Minseok by his door with Kyungsoo in tow, each holding two plastic bags of food from the convenience store from around the corner, no doubt. 

“You know, those things are really bad for you,” Jongin chastises, “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. I-go-to-the-gym-3-times-a-week, do you not want any?” Kyungsoo asks, holding the plastic bags up from touching the man’s desk. “I didn’t say that,” Jongin quips, quickly reaching over to grab a bag of chips from Minseok’s bags as he merely chuckles at their bickering. 

This had become a routine for the friends, they meet up well after working hours to sit and talk about their respective days while they ate whatever they were feeling like eating. They were still waiting on another person at the moment, Seulgi, a choreographer who usually visited the architectural firm in her free time either to badger Jongin to treat her to food, to joke around with Minseok, or to ask Kyungsoo for restaurant recommendations for dates with her girlfriend. 

Today, however, she was late, which was very unlike her, considering she’d usually be the main reason they’d be meeting up in the first place. “Where’s Seulgi?” Jongin asks, munching on his chips as Kyungsoo just shrugs in response. “She texted me earlier, she said she was gonna be late; she had some choreography she has to finish by tonight, apparently,” Minseok answers. 

As they awaited the choreographer’s presence, their topic of conversation today was about their many dalliances in college and their college days in general. 

They were in the middle of discussing Minseok’s old all-consuming crush on their senior, Shim Changmin— who they just found out was now happily married— when Seulgi comes running into Jongin’s office. “Hi, hi! Sorry, I’m late. My seniors treated us to food and I couldn’t get out of it,” she says, dropping her training bag on the floor before reaching over to grab the last of the snacks and settling herself on the chair. 

“I thought you just ate?” Jongin asks, his brow raised, “Yeah, I did... And?” She retorts, popping a chip into her mouth and munching down on it. 

“So, what were you guys talking about?” She asks, stretching her legs to rest them on Minseok’s lap, who was more surprised with her new socks than the fact that her feet were now resting on his lap. “College relationships,” Kyungsoo answers. “Fun!— Hey! Remember Minseok-Oppa being so whipped for Changmin-Sunbae?” She asks, “It wasn’t that bad!” Minseok exclaims. 

The night went on with the four friends continuing their conversation about college and their adequately sad lives as struggling students. 

“Weren’t you two the main fascination at some point?” Minseok brings up after their discussion on Jongin’s plethora of girlfriends throughout his college career. The elder points to Jongin and Seulgi, questioning the pair. “Remember? They were the campus power couple, or at least they would’ve been if they actually dated,” Minseok says. 

The choreographer and the CEO look at each other and suddenly bust out giggling. “Should we tell them?” Seulgi asks,— “Tell us what?” Kyungsoo asks,— “Why not? It’s been long enough,” Jongin answers with a smug smile on his face. 

Seulgi starts, “We did date in college,”

“And you didn’t bother to tell us?” Minseok asks, clearly scandalized at the betrayal. Jongin and Seulgi look at each other and shrug in perfect unison, “It didn’t last too long. I don’t even think it was a serious relationship,” Jongin says. 

Seulgi hums, “Yeah, it was just a test to see if our relationship could stretch beyond friendship— and it just couldn’t. We were awkward around each other and just not… us, so we ended things for the sake of our friendship,” she says. 

“Also, those were the days before I knew I was bi, so I was partly also testing some things,” Seulgi adds before she eats her chips. 

“Did you guys at least kiss?” Minseok asks, highly intrigued at the information. “Yeah, but it’s not like we never did it before,” Jongin answers, casually taking a sip of his drink. Kyungsoo and Minseok both have incredulous looks on their faces, “What? We grew up together. Some people even thought we were dating in high school. I’ve got to admit, though, it came in handy sometimes,” Seulgi explains, “Whenever there were any guys who just couldn’t take a hint, Jongin would always be down to put up an act so they would back off,” she says. 

“And she’d do the same for me when girls got overly friendly for my taste, all it took was a look and the acting began,” Jongin says, shooting Seulgi an appreciative smile. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Seulgi and Jongin bade Kyungsoo and Minseok goodbye before heading off in the opposite direction. Seulgi instinctively links their arms as they walked through the snow-covered streets and decoration-laden trees and lamp posts. 

“So, how’s Joohyun?” Jongin asks, hitching his bag up to his shoulder. “She’s fine, a bit busy with her modeling gigs, though but she says she’ll have time tomorrow to meet up, so we’re going on a date,” Seulgi explains excitedly as Jongin smiles at her in response. 

“But how’s _your_ love life?” Seulgi asks, “Your last relationship was with… Jung Soojung, wasn’t it? Back in college?” she continues, “Yeah, she was… But I haven’t found the time to date recently,” he says. 

Seulgi promptly stops in her tracks, looking up at the elder in utter disbelief, “You mean to tell me, you, Kim Jongin,— Mr. I-can-get-both-men-and-women-wet-for-me-without-even-trying, has been single for over 3 years? The world has truly lost all sense of good taste,” Seulgi asks awestruck at the revelation. And Jongin chuckles at her statement, “I don’t know... I’ve just been busy, that’s all,” He says. 

The younger playfully rolls her eyes, “Please, you can use that excuse with Kyungsoo-Oppa or Minseok-Oppa, but not with me. I know you better than that, Jongin. What’s the real reason?” She asks, resting her other hand on Jongin’s arm to reassure him in some way. 

He takes a deep breath, “I’ve done some thinking for a few months now,— and I haven’t told anyone about this.— I don’t even know if I’m sure but...” he trails off, looking at something in the distance before locking eyes with Seulgi again. 

“I think— I might be gay,” he says, with very prominent uncertainty in his voice.

Seulgi stops him again, with a surprised smile on her face, “Really? How’d you find out?” she asks, “It started when we had an office Christmas party last year and I found one of the bartenders they hired very attractive... And not in the usual ‘oh, he’s a good-looking dude’ kind of attractive but a ‘damn, I’d like to tap that’ kind of attractive,”

“From that point onward, I just started finding guys far more appealing than women which got me thinking back to college and high school and the number of times I’d unintentionally think of another guy more than the girl I was seeing,” He finishes, finally looking down at Seulgi who still had the biggest smile on her face. 

“Why haven’t you told Minseok-Oppa and Kyungsoo-Oppa?” she asks, “I guess I’m just not ready yet,” he responds and Seulgi just nods in understanding, choosing not to question any further. She was much too excited about her best friend’s newfound preference in men to question him anyway.

“Well, I for one, am _very_ happy you decided to tell me first. I almost feel honored,” She jokes, “But seriously, good for you! Maybe now you can start to look for your next beau,” Seulgi teases, continuously nudging Jongin’s side, much to the elder’s embarrassment. 

“Ooh! You want me to introduce you to this cute guy from my dance studio? I’m pretty sure he’s gay— should I pitch you to him?” She rambles excitedly. “I’ll find my own guy, thanks,” Jongin says mirthfully, much to Seulgi’s dismay. 

“So... how many guys have you hooked up with?” She asks way too casually, making Jongin trip over his own feet. Luckily, his reflexes caught him before fell face-first into the freezing snow, but the question still caught him off-guard. “How’d you even know I hooked up with anybody?” he asks. 

“Really? You’re asking _me_ that?— Jongin, I’ve visited you at the firm almost every day for the past nearly 3 years, and there were times you had a very evident afterglow. Also, you said you had a good amount of time to think about this, I assume you did some experiments along the way just to make sure… So, how many lucky test subjects got the Kim Jongin experience?” 

“20? 17? 15? 12? 7? 30?” She spitballs.

“Seriously though, how many? 6? At least give me a ballpark,” She continues. “I will say no such thing, your mind is seriously so—”

“It’s something between 5 or 10 isn’t it?” she cuts off. 

The elder merely looks at the excited dancer in silent judgment, “I’m leaving you here,” he says before looking forward and walking briskly, making Seulgi scramble to run after the man, playfully punching his arm when she catches up to him. They walk in silence for a few seconds.

“5 is my final guess,”

“How in the hell did you—?” Jongin asks incredulously, to a now shrieking Seulgi who was doing a little victory dance in celebration. 

“So, are you a top or a bottom?” She asks after her impromptu dance break.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> So… Jongin came out, yay! I know this chapter was short, yet again, but I promise they get longer, later on, so don’t worry. I hope you enjoyed Jongin’s introductory chapter and I hope you’re liking this series so far, (although there’s not much to go on yet, I hope you enjoy the coming chapters as well). And to reiterate, in case you didn’t read my previous note, this series will be updating every day until December 25th as a holiday treat for all of you who’ve had a rough year, we all deserve some sort of reward for surviving and putting up with 2020, honestly. And I am more than happy to send this year along its merry way to the past and into the depths of my mind as truly, my worst year. Anyway, I hope you have a great day and happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sehun and Lisa discuss their plans for the "godforsaken" holiday season.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.03.20 - 22 days to Christmas** _

“Good morning, Mr. Grinch,” Chanyeol says cheerfully, “Morning,” Sehun mumbles groggily. “Where’s Baekhyun?” Sehun asks, stretching his arms over his head and yawning with gusto. “He’s making breakfast,” Chanyeol answers as he looks over his spread of papers that currently completely cover their dining table. 

Sehun pulls out a chair and plops down on it, “So, what’s all this?” he asks pointing his finger at the papers, “There was a problem with one of the investor contracts because some idiot filed it in the wrong place and now all this legal shit is dumped on me,” Chanyeol says, slightly irritated. “Well, have fun with that,” Sehun says.

“Good morning, Sehun,” Baekhyun says, walking out of their kitchen holding a plate of omelets. “Good morning, Hyung,” Sehun replies, “Yeol, move some of your papers so I can put this plate down,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol immediately follows. 

As they each ate their omelets, Baekhyun suggested that they eat out for dinner, since Christmas was fast approaching, and he didn’t feel like cooking later. Both Sehun and Chanyeol agree with the idea, before finishing up their breakfast. 

It was around 7 in the morning and Sehun was walking to the school, again. Even though Chanyeol offered to drive him, Sehun decided against it upon learning that Baekhyun was tagging along too. Not because he had a grudge against Baekhyun or anything— he loved the guy, considering they grew up together— but he’d be forced to sit in the backseat. Which not only had a great view of the happy couple making out in the front seat but was also probably a frequented site of the couple’s many sexcapades. And the thought that he might smell like sex or even have something on his jeans that wasn’t exactly kid-friendly didn’t sit well with Sehun.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Meanwhile, in an apartment not too far away, Jongin was scrambling out of bed upon hearing his doorbell incessantly going off. He groans as he rubs his eyes and does his best to somewhat tame his bed head.

He hurriedly opens his door, sighing tiredly at the sight of a stern-looking Minseok. “I still don’t understand why you won’t just input the code,— or use your key,” Jongin grumbles, yawning and stretching his arms up. 

“It’s more fun this way,” he says, shutting the door behind him. “Now, hurry up, get dressed. We have an early meeting today so let’s not be late, shall we?” he says. 

The younger groans audibly as the elder pushes him into the bathroom. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun waits as the water dispenser trickles hot water into his flask with the instant coffee mix in it. “Hey, Oppa,” Lisa cheerfully greets when she enters the break room. “How’s your class going?” she asks, grabbing a cookie from the jar. “Fine so far, no scratches or wailing yet, so that’s a good sign,” Sehun says, keeping an eye on his flask making sure it’s not overflowing, “Tch, lucky,” she says, stuffing the cookie in her mouth. 

An amused Sehun drags his flask from beneath the water dispenser and covers it with its lid before turning to Lisa, “Why? What happened?” he asks. “The two kids in my class who keep fighting had another one of their rows today,” she says. 

“What was it about this time?” 

“Something about Santa Claus and his existence— or lack thereof. I think you get the picture,” she says, visibly done with the ludicrous argument.

“Oh yeah, I’m surprised I haven’t had to break up a fight about that yet. At this point, I’m just waiting for it to happen soon,” 

The pair continue to talk about some of the cute kids in their class and their plans for the holidays. 

“So, are you planning on spending this quote-unquote wretched holiday with someone?” Lisa asks, raising an eyebrow playfully. “Nope, no one special, you?” 

“I’ve been thinking if I should ask this girl I went out with recently, Park Chaeyoung. She seemed nice,” Lisa replies, taking another cookie from the jar and taking a bite from it. “You should ask her. You never know this one might stick,” Sehun says, referencing many of Lisa’s previous dates who she wasn’t particularly interested in, but she ended up dating anyway for the sake of having someone to spend the ‘most wonderful time of the year’ with. 

“Yeah, or it might turn out to be a flop like the last one,”

“Do you even remember her name?”

“Of course, I do. It’s… look, she was a foreigner and her name was hard to pronounce, alright?”

“Oh yeah, you say that now, but I doubt you had any trouble saying it in bed with her,”

Lisa avoids eye contact with the elder, making a face to mock the man as the elder snickers. “Anyways, back to you. How is it that you have nobody special? Huh? You’re such a catch! I swear if I was straight I would’ve snagged you years ago,”

“Please, I have much higher standards,” Sehun says, making the woman scoff as she lightly smacks his arm in retaliation for his comment. 

“Well, if the loneliness gets to you, you know where to look,” Lisa says, knowingly eyeing the faculty fridge, which was filled to the core with festive sweets and snacks from parents. 

However, while most teachers got cookies, candies, and maybe even energy drinks, Sehun got bottles upon bottles of wine and other alcoholic beverages and some very suggestive chocolates, all of which most likely had a card attached that had a single parent’s contact information and a holiday greeting. 

Although this seems very unprofessional on the parents’ part, believe it or not, Sehun’s not the only one who gets these gifts, it’s just that he’s the one teacher who’s on the receiving end of them _the most_. 

Since Sehun teaches the youngest batch of kindergarteners, most of the parents he’s met, were new at the whole parenting shtick. They would often approach Sehun about how to better discipline their child without being too harsh or how to get them to be interested in different hobbies and have them pursue those avenues and Sehun being a nice guy and generally just open to helping others, gave them some tips and offered up advice for the parents. 

But his good deeds were sometimes, more often than not, misinterpreted by the parents as flirting.

To be clear, he wasn’t trying to nor did he intend to flirt with them, but the many bottles stacked up in the fridge say otherwise.

“No, that’s the bottom of the barrel, even for me,” He says, wincing at the thought, “Why are you so adamant about not dating a parent of your student? It’s not like the kid will stay here long, besides,— some of those single parents aren’t too bad looking,” She shrugs, shamelessly, “It’s called professionalism,” Sehun retorts. 

“Mhmm, you say that now, but just wait until your ideal type _magically_ walks through those doors. You’ll be eating your words,” Lisa says as Sehun merely shakes his head in disbelief. 

The pair finish up their conversation when they hear the children start to rush back to their rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> Another short chapter, I know, nevertheless, I hope you’re enjoying it so far. Don’t worry, Sekai will meet eventually, much sooner than you might think. So just as a reminder since it seems that I’ve mentioned it in all my previous notes, this fic will be updating every day until the 25th, because 2020 sucked and I’ve decided that December deserves better than that. Because my birth month is great and I will not stand idly by as I watch it go to shit just because its fellow months generally sucked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our resident Mr. Grinch and Mr. I-go-to-the-gym-3-times-a-week/Mr. I-can-get-both-men-and-women-wet-for-me-without-even-trying meet for the first time.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.04.20 - 21 days to Christmas** _

Minseok open’s Jongin’s office door with Kyungsoo following behind him holding their food delivery. The younger however was too busy talking into his phone to notice the two other men enter.

“What are you even doing down there? I thought I told you to send Mark because he has the plans?—”

Jongin usually didn’t bother to raise his voice when scolding his employees, he couldn’t be bothered to exert that much energy in someone else’s incompetence. Also, he realized it got the results he wanted rather than yelling his head off. So his anger was usually shown when his voice was particularly monotonous as if saying, ‘if you can’t do something to the best of your ability then don’t expect to have to do it ever again by the end of the day,’.

The unimpressed man turns at the aromatic smell of phở filling his office and sees Minseok and Kyungsoo quietly setting up lunch. He sighs, rubbing his temples, “Just get Mark there before lunch ends. I couldn’t care less if it’s the holidays. If this project goes to shit just because you forgot the plans, I expect your desk to be cleared out before I step a foot out of this building,” He says in a monotonously threatening voice before promptly ending the call. 

Kyungsoo, already slurping down on his phở, looks up expectedly at the younger. Jongin lets out a tired sigh before sitting down to hunch over his bowl. “I’ve said this before, but you do remind me of a male Miranda Priestly from _The Devil Wears Prada_ ,” Minseok says, before munching down on his food. 

“That is the desired effect,” he says. “You know her workaholic lifestyle and leadership methods are seen as more sadistic than humane, right?” Kyungsoo asks, “I hardly get agitated anyway, it’s just this project’s getting on my nerves,”

Just as Jongin was about to take his very well-deserved bite from his late lunch his phone rings again. He groans, looking at the caller ID, it was his older sister. He sighs reluctantly putting his food down before taking the call. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun was getting worried. It was around closing time and there was one little girl left, her name was Kim Rahee. She was pretty active in class and was an absolute cutie, very bright, and smiled like there was no tomorrow. But neither of her parents usually took this long in picking her up and Sehun was starting to get worried about the child.

“Rahee?” Sehun calls, the little girl turns to him in the middle of doodling with a big grin, “Yeah, Sehun-Oppa?”, she says sweetly, “Are you sure your mother will pick you up today?” Sehun asks walking towards the little girl, “Mhmm, mommy told me this morning.” Rahee says with a big smile on her face.

A few more minutes passed and Rahee excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

**Knock knock**

Sehun looks up from the papers on his desk in the direction of the door. There, he sees a man standing by the doorway.

_Oh damn._

“Hi, is Kim Rahee still here?" the man asks.

_He looks like one of those self-made billionaire playboys Chanyeol keeps talking about._

“Y-yes, she just— went to the restroom." Sehun stutters, "Okay, thanks.” the man says, nodding his head.

_Yeah, ok that’s great, stutter some more in front of the really hot guy._

“I’m- I’m sorry, but I- I was told that Rahee’s mother would be the one to pick her up today,” Sehun says, inquisitively. “She was supposed to, but something came up at work and she couldn’t get out of it, so she called me. I’m Rahee’s uncle, Kim Jongin.” the man says, a kind smile on his face as he stretches out his hand for a handshake. 

_Kim Jongin, that’s a nice name_

_It suits him, a nice name, a nice face, probably a nice body._

“I’m Oh Sehun, Rahee’s homeroom teacher,” Sehun says, shaking the man— Jongin’s hand.

_Shit, his hand is soft._

_What hand cream does this guy use?_

_Does he use Innisfree?_

_Or maybe Dr. Jart? Nature Republic?_

_Seriously, how can anyone’s hand be this soft?_

Soon after, Rahee returned from the bathroom. Upon seeing her uncle she exclaims, "Kai-Chun!” running into his open arms, “I missed you! — wait, where’s mommy?” the little girl asks, “Sorry sweetie, mommy couldn’t make it today, so she told me to pick you up. Is that ok?” he says with a big hopeful smile etched on his face. 

_Kai-Chun?_

_Shit, wait, I’m seriously done for, how is his smile so cute?_

Rahee nods her head immediately, “It’s ok Kai-Chun, at least I get to spend time with you.” she says as she beams at him, "Well then good, cuz I'm gonna be picking you up next week, too!” the uncle exclaims. “Really?!” she says excitedly. 

As the little girl was clapping and cheering with delight, Sehun couldn't help but feel slightly giddy while he watched the cute exchange between the uncle and niece. It seems as though Sehun had a small (and slowly developing) crush on Rahee’s uncle, and could you blame him? 

"Bye Sehun-Oppa!" Rahee waves excitedly, as her uncle turns to Sehun, and gives him a nod and smile. And they walk out of the classroom.

“Damn— he was cute.” Sehun bites his lip. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Jongin swung his and Rahee’s hands as they walked to his car. “Kai-Chun? Can we get a snack before we go home?” She asks, puffing out her cheeks, looking up at the much taller man. Jongin smiles sweetly at her before crouching down to meet her eyes. “You might get too full for dinner later, though. Your mom will get mad at me,” he says, despite knowing full well he’ll end up spoiling his niece rotten anyway. At this, the little girl pouts, “I promise I won’t eat a lot! I’ll run around before dinner so I’ll be hungry!” She bargains hopefully, twiddling her thumbs. 

“How about this, I’ll buy you whatever snack you want, and you tell me a little bit about your teacher,” he says, patting down the hairs on her small head. The child looks at her uncle curiously, “Sehun-Oppa? Why do you want to know about him?” she asks. 

Why was Jongin interested? Where to begin? Was it because of his modelesque face? Or his broad shoulders? His visibly small waist? His deep but kind voice? The fact that Jongin suddenly felt goosebumps on his skin upon first sight of him? The reasons just kept going. 

Jongin smiles back at her, “He just seems like an interesting person,” he says. Rahee swings her body from side to side, thinking about why her uncle seems to show interest in her teacher… but, mostly what she wanted to snack on. “Ok, I want *hweori gamja!” she says excitedly as Jongin hoists her up onto the car seat.

(*hweori gamja - <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/sausage-tornado-potato-picture-id1021382848">tornado potato</a>)

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Lisa knocks on Sehun’s classroom door, signaling that she was ready to head out. They usually left together to grab food after work, but something was off about the elder today. 

“Oppa! I’m... Are you alright?” Lisa asks Sehun, who currently was either experiencing some sort of euphoria or going through a total meltdown. Either way, it was a no-brainer that there was one reason for his current state. “I’m screwed, Lisa,” Sehun says. 

“Did something happen?” She asks, approaching his desk, checking to see if another parent left a new gift for Sehun to win his affection. “What do you mean you’re screwed?” she asks. “An Adonis walked in my classroom,” he says, gravely.

Lisa blinks, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Oppa, I know I’m pretty but what are you—?”

“Not you!”

Lisa doesn’t even get the chance to retaliate a response when Sehun suddenly says, “A hot— and I mean a hot uncle just walked in my classroom to pick up one of the kids,—” he says. 

It doesn’t take Lisa long to fully absorb Sehun’s words. Soon her face was showing complete excitement for the elder. Her face lights up like Christmas and she begins to lightly smack Sehun’s shoulder, “No way! Oh Sehun is thirsting for an uncle! Finally! God! I’ve waited years for this!” She says, practically jumping up and down in giddiness for her friend. 

“What does he look like? I need specifics… Wait! No! Save it, I’m treating us to a celebratory drink! C’mon! We’re going to the bar! Let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> And so the whipped tendencies begin. I hope you enjoyed that short chapter, again the longer chapters are to come in the next few days so don’t worry. Also just to keep with the trend of my notes, this fic will update every day until Christmas because I want to pretend like I’m productive and also would like to procrastinate all of my pending homework. Oh, and because we all deserve a treat, that too. Anyway, as always, I hope you have a great day and happy holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun is sure he's hallucinating for most of the day.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.05.20 - 20 days to Christmas** _

Sehun sat silently on the couch as Baekhyun ran his eyes over his report. “Sehun-ah? Can you tell me if this makes sense?” he asks, turning his laptop over to Sehun. 

The younger man walked over and bent down to read the PowerPoint slide’s contents. “It’s good, just make this line slightly bigger, emphasize it,” Sehun says. 

Baekhyun was in the process of getting his master’s in business, hence the report. Usually, Chanyeol would help him with these things, but his boyfriend was currently over at his parent’s house for the weekend, something about a big anniversary celebration or something— Sehun wasn’t paying attention when the elder told him about it. 

He was rather preoccupied with thinking of someone else entirely.

“You want something to eat?” Sehun asks, a few hours later after hearing his stomach grumble for the third time that afternoon. “Yeah, a little bit… What’re you in the mood for?” Baekhyun asks sheepishly, saving his work before closing his laptop shut. 

“Pizza?” Sehun suggests, grabbing their coats and handing Baekhyun his. The elder wordlessly takes his coat and Sehun just assumes that Baekhyun was fine with the suggestion.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun has his hands buried in his coat pocket as he and Baekhyun walk side by side, indulging in comfortable small talk as they make their way to the nearby pizzeria. 

They hurriedly open the door, rushing in because of a strong, cold gust of wind that had just hit the pair. They enter the warm store, shivering at the cold feeling still coursing through their bodies. 

The pair quickly discuss which kind they were getting and settled on classic pepperoni because why not? When they reached the register, Sehun looked at Baekhyun expectedly. The elder almost instinctively brings out his wallet and hands the payment to the employee. 

Sehun quietly snickers at the elder when he gives him a sour look, “One day, I’m gonna leave my wallet at home and let’s see what happens to you,” Baekhyun says, “That’s what you said last time and where did that get you?” Sehun retorts. He was about to make another remark but the words are caught in his throat. 

_I must be out of my mind._

_It can’t be,_

Sehun’s eyes linger on the smiling man on the other side of the store. He was laughing at a joke, Sehun assumes, from a much shorter man who had big eyes, plump lips, and looked very intimidating. He could just about hear the sound of the man’s laughter, it was high pitched and pretty obnoxious, definitely not what Sehun was expecting. But the reason why Sehun had found the laugh interesting was, they had a very similar laugh. 

He was promptly knocked out of his trance by Baekhyun nudging him to grab their pizza. He grabs the box before being ushered out by Baekhyun. But Sehun’s eyes never left the man’s figure until they exited the pizzeria. 

What the teacher doesn’t expect was for the coat-clad man to look back at him. Sehun could feel his cheeks begin to heat up profusely when he quickly averts his gaze. 

“Woah, your cheeks are red. Are you ok?” Baekhyun asks with a hint of laughter in his tone. “Yeah, it’s just really cold,” Sehun excuses, honestly Sehun didn’t think the lie would work, but he was mistaken, Baekhyun didn’t mention it again. 

As they walked back up to the apartment building, Sehun silently thanked the extremely cold weather for helping cool down his heated cheeks. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


“Sehun? Could you do me a huge favor?” Baekhyun says, not taking his eyes off his laptop. “What is it?” Sehun asks padding over to the elder. “Chanyeol asked me to pick up his laundry from the laundromat around the corner, do you mind picking them up for me? I need to get this done,” he asks. 

“Sure, you owe me though,” 

“I paid for the pizza,” 

“Touché”

Sehun takes the laundry slip with the payment on the counter and slips his sneakers on as if they were slippers, “I’ll be back soon,” he says and heads out. 

He plugs his earphones in and presses shuffle on his _Spotify_ playlist. One that mostly consisted of very laid back songs. He matches his steps to the slow beats of the song and before he knew it he had made it to the laundromat. 

The bell of the door jingles when Sehun enters, the laundry ahjumma from behind the counter smiled warmly at him and he reciprocated with a polite smile. He hands her the laundry slip and she goes to the backroom to collect the clothes.

Sehun increases the volume of his music while he waited. 

The bell above the door jingles again, signaling a new customer had walked in. Although Sehun hadn’t noticed, being too swept up in the singer’s voice filling his ears, another man stood next to him, pink laundry slip in hand.

The ahjumma came back with Chanyeol’s laundry bag of clothes, handing the bag to Sehun before taking his payment. Sehun turns to leave when his eyes finally land on the man standing next to him. 

_The universe is seriously fucking with me right now, isn’t it?_

The coat-clad man with the thin, round-rimmed glasses animatedly converses with the ahjumma before she goes to grab his clothes. 

Sehun quickly regains his composure, turning his head away from the man, before he could notice Sehun blatantly gawking at him and walking to the exit. 

Once outside he let out a soft curse, _‘of all the places, why did it have to be the laundromat?’_

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  
  


Sehun left the house for a third time that day after Baekhyun badgered him into going Christmas shopping for Chanyeol. The younger reluctantly accompanies his Hyung to the mall to look for the “perfect gift” for Chanyeol after much pestering. 

Sehun mostly trailed after Baekhyun, tiredly looking at articles of clothing while the elder asked him for his opinion on certain items. 

Baekhyun held up two sweaters, both looking very expensive and way out of the agreed-upon budget between the two. Nevertheless, Sehun chooses the yellow one on the right. 

As Sehun dragged his eyes all over the store something caught his eye. 

_No fucking way_

_There’s no way it’s happening 3 times in a day_

The same coat-clad man was there, standing in the women’s section of the store, accompanied by a very attractive girl this time. She showed him different articles of clothing, not much unlike what was happening with Baekhyun and him. 

Soon, the uncle and woman were joined by another attractive woman. The newcomer snakes her arm around the first girl’s waist as the uncle chuckles at something one of them said. 

Sehun couldn’t help but stare at the man when he laughed. When his dimple was bared and he throws his head back to let out a short cackle, he seemed so innocent in Sehun’s eyes. He found him endearing.

Sometime later, Baekhyun gently tugs on Sehun’s sleeve, making the younger break contact with the attractive man on the other side of the store. Baekhyun was avidly showing him his purchase but Sehun was only half-listening to his friend at this point. By the time the man was out of Sehun’s line of view, Baekhyun was dragging the younger out of the retail store. 

_What a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> I honestly don’t blame Sehun for blatantly gawking at Jongin ‘cuz let’s be honest here, we’d all probably act the same way if we coincidentally saw him somewhere. And for the last time, I’ll be updating every day until Christmas day because I love to feel productive and procrastinate at the same time and because 2020 sucked ass. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I hope you have a great day. Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Jongin tells Seulgi about his little attraction.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.06.20 - 19 days to Christmas** _

The godforsaken sound of Jongin’s ringtone rang in the architect’s ears as he groggily squinted at his damned phone. He reaches over to the bedside table to rest his glasses on his nose bridge.

“Hello?” He answers. 

“Jongin! I’m coming over ok? So brush your teeth,”

“Who are you to boss me around, huh? And at 7 in the morning on a Sunday, no less,” Jongin asks, yawning and stretching his post-slumber frame.

“Your best friend in the entire world. Oh! Also, I think I found you a potential beau!”

“It’s too early for this, Seulgi,”

“Too late! Open your door!”

The call ends and right on cue, Jongin’s doorbell begins dinging incessantly. He ruffles his hair in irritation and slowly walks to his front door. 

He unlocks the door and sets his eyes on a cheerful Seulgi holding up bags of food from the Chinese restaurant across the street. 

“How are you such a morning person? Is it all that coffee you drink?” Jongin asks as Seulgi slips her shoes off and pads over to the dining room to set her stuff down. “You’re one to talk, after you found out that lattes were good, you barely go a day without one,” the choreographer places a box of food in front of the opposite chair and places the chopsticks on top of it. 

“C’mon, brush your teeth, then we can eat,” she nags, “If I’m gonna eat anyway, why do I have to brush my teeth?” Jongin complains as Seulgi pushes him into the bathroom, “Germs! Bad breath! So many reasons! Now hurry up! I’m starving,” she says closing the bathroom door behind her. 

“She and Minseok-Hyung seem like siblings sometimes,” he mumbles, stuffing the toothpaste-covered toothbrush into his mouth. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


The pair lean back into their seats, patting their stomachs after a very filling and delicious meal. “You mentioned something about a beau?” Jongin asks, gathering their empty food boxes and chucking them into the trash. 

“Right! So there’s this new choreographer who just joined last month and I found out from a friend that he’s into guys! Should I set you guys up?” She asks excitedly at the prospect of a new couple.

“Maybe not right now,” Jongin says, wiping his mouth. Seulgi, visibly let down, “Why not?” she asks, “Are you not ready to get out there? If you want me to stop pushing, I will. Just say the word,” she says. 

“It’s not that,— I’m gonna experiment with something,”

Seulgi raises her eyebrows, stifling a smirk that grows on her face, “Who’s the lucky guy?” she asks, “No one you know, but I did see him when we went out shopping yesterday,” 

“And at the laundromat… and the Pizza Hut near the firm, and Rahee’s kindergarten last Friday,” he continues. The younger stares at the man in awe, “You saw him 3 times? In one day? All by chance?” she asks, and Jongin nods. “You’re meant to be,” She claims, leaning into the chair, “There’s no other explanation for it,” the dancer says.

Before Jongin could refute her statement, she goes on to ask, “Wait, he was at the kindergarten? Was he a parent?”

“No, he’s a teacher,” Jongin answers.

Seulgi gasps, “He’s smart and good with kids! You need to talk to this guy! He seems perfect!”. “You don’t even know what he looks like,” Jongin points out, “Eh, looks are underrated anyway—”

“But he was _very_ attractive—”

“I take it back looks matter very very much,”

Jongin chuckles at Seulgi’s remarks. “What made you notice him?” she asks, “He seemed flustered when I first met him at the kindergarten, he looked cute… Also in all the places I saw him yesterday, I noticed he was looking at me, so I figured he might be attracted to me, too, right? Or am I reading too much into it?” 

“He probably wants to fuck you, but let’s not jump to conclusions. We aren’t even sure if he’s gay, so don’t get your hopes up just yet,” Seulgi says. “You were just saying to make a move on him a few seconds ago,”

“Tut, tut. I never said make a move on him, I just said you should talk to him,”

“And what about the part when you said we were meant to be?”

“A mere assumption as to why would you have met so often,”

Jongin snickers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> I know, this chapter’s even shorter than the last one, but I promise they do get longer later on. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed SeulKai’s little conversation, and I hope you stick around for the chapters to come. I won’t put the "updates every day until Christmas" explanation anymore because I think you get the deal. Anyway, I hope you have a great day and happy holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Grinch of our story and Mr. hot-as-fuck-uncle finally have a conversation.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


**_12.07.20 - 18 days to Christmas_ **

It was 7 in the morning and Sehun opted to walk to the school again today. He had his earphones plugged into his ears listening to Chen’s newest release. He’d been a huge fan of the artist for a long time now and was an avid listener of his melodious voice and the many genres he’s able to pull off effortlessly. 

As he was nearing the school, he saw a particular brunette with a big smile on his face entering the gates with a giggling little girl on his back. 

_ At least I have something to look forward to today.  _ He smiles stupidly at the thought.

Sehun just finished punching in at the main office, when he bumped into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,“

“It’s no problem—” the man replies quickly, “—Hey, you’re Rahee’s homeroom teacher right?” the man asks, “Uh— yes I am, you must be her uncle, Mr. Kim? If I’m not mistaken?” Sehun says, the man nods in response, “Call me Jongin, I feel so much older when you call me Mr. Kim.” he says, chuckling.

_ Shit, even his laugh is cute _

_ I wonder, is he single? _

_ Shit, what if he’s straight?  _

_ Oh wait— he was talking, fuck, what did he say? _

“—and as it turns out I might be seeing you for a bit longer.” the brunette says, snapping Sehun out of his trance, “What do you mean?” Sehun replies, tilting his head to the side, “Well, Rahee’s parents are going on a quick work trip to— I forget the place— but they’ll be gone for a few days. So I’ll be the one picking Rahee up for now.” he says. 

“Really?!” Sehun says a lot more excitedly than intended. 

_ What the fuck was that? _

“Really?” He repeats, a lot less excitedly.

_ Oh Sehun, you are officially the most embarrassing person in the entirety of this godforsaken planet. _

Jongin looks at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise in his eyes, while he tries to stifle a growing smile. “—I just wanted to tell you because I thought you should know,” he continued, letting out a breathy giggle. 

_ Fuck, he giggled. And it was cute too. _

_ Oh, look! The floor’s nice today. _

_ Let’s just not look him in the eye, or else I might make an even bigger idiot out of myself. _

He quickly regains his composure, clutching the strap of his bag and clearing his throat of imaginary blockage, and gains the courage to look at Jongin, “I suggest that you tell the main office about this as well because they’ll need your contact information.” Sehun says pointing towards the said office. 

“Noted, thanks. Well, it was nice talking to you, Sehun.” Jongin says with a big smile, dimple and all, “You too, Jongin.” Sehun replies.

_ He has a dimple!? _

_ Now, this just isn’t fair anymore. _

As Jongin walked away, Sehun couldn’t help but keep his eyes on him.

_ Damn it, he even makes a cardigan look sexy. _

_ How is that even possible? _

_ I wanna do that. Can I do that? _

With this  _ very _ important thought in mind, Sehun proceeds to his classroom.

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·

  
  


Sehun was on his way home when he saw Santa Claus handing out holiday candies, and cookies again, but he didn’t even bother to roll his eyes at the jolly man. He was way too tired and much too preoccupied with thinking of someone else to get into it right now.

“Hey Baekhyun!” Sehun greets him as he walks in the door. “Hi, Sehun!” Chanyeol replies instead, “How was your day?” the man asks, “It was great, I got to talk to one of the cute uncles today.” Sehun replies, taking off his coat. “Cute uncle?!” Baekhyun shrieks from the bathroom.

Baekhyun runs to the dining room, “Elaborate,” he says sitting on a chair with his face covered with face wash. “Well, he’s the uncle of one of the kids in my class, and he looks like one of those guys you keep trying to set me up with,” Sehun says, pointing to Chanyeol, as the taller’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“He must be hot then,” he says grinning, “Have you ever met someone who can make a cardigan look sexy and soft at the same time?” Sehun asks, “— And please, don’t answer each other. We all know where  _ that _ leads.” Sehun says, scrunching his eyebrows together. 

The couple laughs hysterically, remembering the last time they talked about articles of clothing that looked good on certain people. And let’s just say that Sehun wasn’t able to sleep properly for about a week due to the excessive noise coming from his roommate’s room. And he was unfortunately unable to sleep in a hotel this time.

“Aside from Baekhyun, no not really.” Chanyeol says, “Well, he did, and even though it was annoying, it was also a slight turn on.” Sehun says. “Ew, don’t talk about your kinks at the table.” Baekhyun says jokingly, “You say that as if neither of you didn’t do any of your kinks  _ on  _ this table.” Sehun says as the couple emits another uproar of laughter and pinkish cheeks from the two.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> So, how’s your December going so far? I hope you’ve eaten a shit ton of cookies and food and listened to every holiday song imaginable (because I, sure as hell, have done nothing else but that). Overall, I hope you’ve had a decent December so far. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is more mutual pining.

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


**_12.08.20 - 17 days to Christmas_ **

Rahee was humming quietly as she doodled on a coloring book. She was waiting for her beloved uncle once again today and she was especially excited to see him because he promised to take her to the toy store after school. She diligently colored in the rest of the dragon on her coloring book with a bright, bold red crayon. 

A knock at the door causes the teacher to flinch as he looks to see who it was. 

_ Holy shi— _

Sehun wasn’t sure if he’d just been transported into a movie dream sequence or what, but Jongin looked… well-lit for lack of a better term. He donned a yellow, brown, and green argyle sweater, with a white striped button-up beneath it. Teaming that up with a plain pair of jeans and sneakers and a pair of glasses daintily resting on his nose bridge. He looked straight out of a shopping catalog, to say the least, and he pulled it off with ease and much confidence. 

“Rahee,” Sehun calls out, doing his best not to ogle the man for any longer than is deemed embarrassing, “Your uncle’s here,” he says. The girl bolts up in excitement, quickly grabbing her bag and bolting for her uncle. “Bye, Oppa! See you tomorrow!” she says, before running out of the classroom. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


“You ready to go?” Lisa asks, poking her head into Sehun’s classroom a few minutes after Rahee was picked up. “Yep, I’m feeling sushi for lunch, how ‘bout you?” Sehun says, Lisa hums as Sehun slings his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

The pair walk out of the classroom and Lisa excitedly asks about their main topic of conversation in the previous days. 

“So, did you see the hot uncle today?”

“You mean Jongin? Yeah… It’s not like I have a choice, he comes to drop and pick Rahee up,”

The young teacher raises her perfectly arched brows at Sehun, “Since when were you two on a first-name basis?” she asks, surprised at the quick development. “Since yesterday,” Sehun answers, “That was quick—”

“What the fu— He’s still here?”

“What?”

Lisa briefly flits her gaze to the end of the hallway and notices a man squatting down to meet a little girl’s eye. “That’s him?” she asks, almost cartoonishly whipping her head in Sehun’s direction in awe. The elder nods, “Damn…” she says shamelessly, turning back to ogle the man, “I forgot I was into girls for a second,” Lisa jokes. 

The pair stand there, gawking at the uncle conversing with his niece until he begins to stand up from his squat. “Quick! Laugh,” Lisa says abruptly, whipping her head to look at Sehun, “What? Why?”, “Just trust me,” she says.

Sehun looks at the younger curiously but promptly complies. He busts out the most believable laugh he could muster as Lisa laughs along with him. 

Their fake laughter dies down after a while, and Lisa merely clears her throat and says, “Good job,”. She pauses for a second, “So, sushi?” she asks before walking to the doors. Sehun, although confused, promptly follows after her much like a baby chick would with its mother hen. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Jongin slowly stands up from his crouching position and takes his niece’s hand. He smiles when she cutely tiptoes slightly to reach it. To accommodate Rahee's shorter stature, Jongin bends his knees a bit so she wouldn’t have to tiptoe the whole way to the car. 

The uncle suddenly hears an outburst of laughter from the end of the hall. Instinctively, he turns to see what it was about, and upon setting his eyes on the figure, he all but topples from his position. 

Radiant, was all Jongin could think of to describe the man laughing at the end of the corridor.  _ ‘Look at that eye smile,’ _

He must’ve been staring at the man for much longer than what was considered normal because his niece begins to tug at his hand gently. “Kai-Chun,” she calls out. The older man snaps out of his trance to look down at the smiling child, “Your cheeks are so red,” she giggles. 

Jongin brings his free hand to feel his face, it was indeed warm. “Let’s go, hm?” He says, biting his lip as he guides the girl to his car. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Jongin unlocks the door to his apartment and wasn’t even surprised to see his lights on. “Seulgi?” he calls out, “Kitchen!” a voice calls out. 

He toes his shoes off and trudges to the kitchen and sees Seulgi looking over a pot. “Whatcha making?” Jongin asks, peering over her to see the contents of the pot. “I’m making carbonara sauce. I’m practicing cuz Joohyun wants to have dinner at my place, so I needed to prepare,” she says, grabbing a spoon and taking a quick dip into the sauce. Seulgi holds the spoon up to Jongin’s lips and she beams, “Taste it for me?”. Jongin, visibly hesitant, darts his eyes to look at Seulgi uncertainly before eventually bending down to taste the sauce. 

You see, Jongin and Seulgi have known each other for long enough to know the other like the palm of their hand. They knew each other’s strengths, weaknesses, pressure points, you name it, they probably have an encyclopedic memory dedicated to the other. One of Seulgi’s weaknesses was cooking, after nearly burning down her family home because she wanted to make her parents a surprise breakfast in bed for their anniversary, she concluded that she’d just stick to giving them portraits she painted herself for the years to come. So, you can imagine Jongin’s surprise when he goes in to taste her carbonara sauce to find that it was miraculously very good. 

The elder’s eyebrows shoot up in pleasant surprise, “It’s really good,” he says, awestruck. “Really?!” Seulgi shrieks. Jongin nods intensely, “Really,”. The man who was still rather surprised at the whole event, peers into the pot and asks “Did you take a cooking class or something? How are you suddenly not a tragic cook?”. 

“I have no idea,” she shrugs, “I followed the cookbook and this came out… I think this is a magic cookbook, do you mind if I keep this?” She asks, clutching onto one of the many cookbooks Jongin had. The architect simply waved it off as he curiously peered into the pot, sneaking in his spoon for another taste.

Even Kyungsoo and Minseok, who Jongin didn’t hesitate to invite over to have a taste of Seulgi’s delicious pasta sauce, were immensely proud of their friend for finally being able to add carbonara sauce to her shortlist of things she can cook (that shortlist included eggs, toast, and cereal, in case you were curious). 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


The night goes on with the friends bringing out Jongin’s secret ice cream stash to eat for dessert. “Oh!” Seulgi says, rather abruptly, mouth slightly full of ice cream, “How’s it going with that teacher?” she asks Jongin. 

The question caught Jongin off-guard, and as it seems, so were Kyungsoo and Minseok. “You’re seeing a teacher?” Minseok asks, almost scandalized, “Since when?” he continues. 

“I’m not seeing a teacher… I haven’t even talked to him properly yet,” 

“Him?” Kyungsoo says, a soft gaze etched onto his features. The two older men look at Jongin in their surprise, urging him to talk about it. Jongin glances at Seulgi for a while and she smiles encouragingly at him and nods slightly almost as if she was saying, ‘You got this,’. 

Jongin takes a sharp intake of breath before eventually saying, “Yeah, him,”. The silence that followed was almost palpable. 

Jongin, who at that point was looking down at his hands, glances at Seulgi again and the smile on her face never faltered, she mouths “Good job,” and gives him a thumbs up. The man smiles back slightly but goes to look at his two friends, both of whom were now smiling proudly at him.

“Is he hot?” Minseok asks suddenly. 

It’s silent for a while until Seulgi lets out a breathy laugh. She’s soon joined by the rest of the group and they all chuckled at the question. 

“What?! It’s a valid question,” The eldest man defends, raising his arms defensively. “Is he conventionally attractive, you mean?” Jongin asks and Minseok shrugs, “Sure,” he says. 

The three friends look at Jongin expectedly, curious to know more about his newest fascination. 

“Well?” Kyungsoo asks, a playful glint evident in his eyes. Jongin purses his lips as a mental picture of the man passes through his mind, “Yeah, he is,” he says quietly. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how fuckable is he?” Minseok asks, leaving Jongin and everyone else at the table utterly scandalized, “Hyung!” Jongin whines. Minseok begins to defend his question but not before Seulgi cuts him off, “Wait, wait, wait… Answer the question,” she says. 

Jongin eyes the others in silent judgment, “Fucking him has been the furthest thing from my mind—” upon seeing the surprised reactions of the others after making this statement he quickly recovers with, “Not because he isn’t attractive, because he is, very much so, but because I don’t even know him all that well,” 

Unbeknownst to Jongin, his statement took them all by surprise. None of them chose to voice this out, of course, but undoubtedly, they all had the same reason. 

Jongin had a reputation in college, even in high school, he never settled for anyone. Getting his attention was a brutal competition and any girl who would be able to snag even an ounce of Kim Jongin’s undivided attention would be considered lucky, and the girls who were asked out by him would be deemed a goddess. This was why many of the girls in their year greatly envied Seulgi for her closeness with him. 

“What got you interested?” Kyungsoo asks, 

Jongin averts his gaze to the side briefly to think of an answer. Soon, he refocuses on his friends, he sighs deeply as he smiles and says, “He has _the_ _most_ stunning smile,”

As the architect stared out into space, letting the laughing image of the teacher run through his mind, the three friends glanced in each others’ direction, all with similar looks on their faces, undoubtedly, all thinking the same thing,  _ ‘Well, this is new’ _ .

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


“Good night,” Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder as he and Minseok walked to the elevators. Seulgi hung back for a bit, stalling at the door, “Hey, what time do you have to pick Rahee up from school tomorrow?” she asks. Jongin was perplexed at the question, “11, why?”

“I’m coming with you. I wanna see this guy for myself,”

Before Jongin even had the chance to utter a syllable, Seulgi’s running to the elevator, frantically waving and bidding the elder goodbye. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> I just realized as I was writing this that I take great joy in injecting some of Jongin’s actual fashion choices into the character, and I don’t mind it one bit (for reference, the outfit I was describing earlier is this one 674fb5b35a4c46dadaa2272387b01b6b.jpg minus the yellow bag— he probably left that in his car, though). 
> 
> There’s something about Jongin’s style that I genuinely love. I’m not sure if it’s his willingness to experiment with different types of clothing or if it’s just because he looks so great and so confident in anything he wears (maybe both) but it’s an aspect of Jongin I’ve come to immensely enjoy. Also, I’ve been very interested in seeing how he’s evolved from wearing simple t-shirts and jeans to designer pieces straight off the runway to the goddamn airport (yes, I’m just talking about his airport fashion right now, cuz if I go on to talk about his photoshoot outfits or his fashion show attendee outfits, this note will end up being longer than the fic, which I honestly don’t mind because it means rambling on about fashion, but for your sake, I’ll stop my geeking out now). One last point on his clothes, I loved the way he was styled for his solo, I honestly loved each look from the Film/Track Preview video so so much and I hope that it’ll be the same for his future comebacks.
> 
> Sorry for that spiel, I just love talking about clothes and fashion in general, so forgive me but I needed to let out my inner fashion nerd once in a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being pretty short, I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Seulgi takes matters into her own hands

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.09.20 - 16 days to Christmas** _

“Wow, someone’s eager. You came even earlier than I did,” Jongin comments as he approaches Seulgi, who was waiting patiently in the schoolyard, waiting for the doors to open for the parents to come and pick their children up. “Well, I’m excited. I’m curious to see just how stunning this teacher’s smile is,” she says, poking fun at the elder’s comment the night before. 

The doors open and the stream of parents come rushing through them. Jongin tells Seulgi to hang back for a bit, making the excuse that it would be much too crowded if they went in immediately. When in reality he was still plucking up the courage to see Sehun again. Jongin wasn’t one to dwell on people he was interested in, the thrill of attraction normally subsided after Jongin made conversation with them. This new feeling of both nervousness and giddiness in merely speaking or seeing the teacher was a completely foreign feeling to the architect. 

After a good number of parents, nannies, and/or guardians make their way out of the kindergarten, Jongin leads Seulgi down to Rahee’s classroom. The little girl was one of the last ones left in the room, only 3 other children were in there with her, but the teacher was nowhere in sight. 

“Where is he?” Seulgi whispers under her breath, Jongin merely shrugs as he was about to call for the child when the teacher comes walking in through the second door on the other side of the wall. 

Sehun locks eyes with Jongin briefly and raises his eyebrows as he puts a pleasant smile on his face. “Rahee,” he calls kindly, “Your uncle’s here,” he says smiling down at her. 

Jongin turns to look at Seulgi for a second and nearly breaks out in laughter at the state of her expression. She seemed starstruck, eyes wide, mouth hung open. “Kai-Chun!” Rahee squeals, running up to her uncle. “Oh! Seulgi-Unnie! You’re here, too!” She says, expertly swerving in Seulgi’s direction and barrelling into her legs, effectively snapping the dancer out of her trance-like state. 

She smiles down at the child and kneels to meet her eyes, “Of course, I’m here. I missed my favorite bear,” she says, tucking Rahee’s loose hairs behind her ears as the little girl giggled at her nickname. “How’s Joohyun-Unnie?” Rahee asks, “She’s busy these days, but she’s doing fine,” the older woman answers. 

“Did you know I have her poster in my room?!” Rahee exclaims excitedly, “She looks very pretty in it, too— and…” as the little girl goes on to praise the model with much enthusiasm, Seulgi sneaks Jongin a cheeky head tilt as if she were saying, ‘Go talk to him,’.

Jongin takes a second to pull himself together before walking to the man’s desk at the front of the room. Sehun was currently grading the activity the children had that day when Jongin caught his attention. Sehun smiles kindly at the uncle as he stands up, “Hello, can I help you?” he asks. 

Usually, Jongin would have a very cheesy but effective pick-up line ready, but today, it seemed like he was out of ideas. 

“Um…” The uncle licks his lips, trying to come up with anything to say without looking like a complete idiot in front of the fatally attractive teacher. “Uhh… How— how are you?” he asks. Jongin inwardly winces, suppressing the urge to slap himself for being so awkward. 

Sehun smiles awkwardly, “I’m fine,— and you?” he asks politely, letting out a short breathy chuckle. “I’m great! Um…” 

The teacher blinks at the uncle expectantly. They stay in an excruciatingly awkward silence after that, to the point that even Seulgi, who was listening in this whole time, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

“Unnie? Why is Kai-Chun taking so long to talk to Sehun-Oppa? I’m hungry… And why do they look weird?”

The choreographer tries to stifle her laughter as best she can, to some very unfruitful results. She turns to Rahee, and says, “Your uncle’s just asking him a question… Actually, I think he needs my help, so can you wait here for us just one second?”. Seulgi guides the child to a nearby chair as Rahee nods obediently. Seulgi smiles at the girl and softly caresses her cheek, “We won’t take long,” she says, before standing up to help Jongin out of his situation. 

Seulgi slaps her hand on Jongin’s shoulder, hard enough to make Rahee just from the sound of her hand slapping Jongin. The architect winces as he turns to face the younger. 

“Hi, I’m Seulgi, I’m a friend of Jongin’s and I’ve been standing over there—” she points at the spot she and Rahee were standing in, “—for the duration of your conversation and I’m sorry if this is coming off as a bit rude, but the kid’s getting hungry so I’ll just get to the point.” Seulgi pays no attention to the look Jongin was sending her and continues to address the teacher. 

“Jongin is very much attracted to you, so if you’re interested, he’d like to take you out sometime. Here’s—” she pulls out Jongin’s wallet and whips out a business card that Sehun slowly takes, “—his contact info, so feel free to text him if you’re at all interested. Ok? So, we’ll be going now because I think Rahee’s getting close to throwing a tantrum. Thank you so much for your time, Sir,” She finishes, lightly smacking the back of her hand against Jongin’s chest and turning to him as she says, “Now, go take care of your niece,”. She leaves Sehun with one last smile before pulling Jongin away from the teacher’s table and to the little girl patiently sitting at her seat. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Seulgi, Rahee, and her uncle all leave Sehun dumbstruck as they walk out of the classroom. Still holding onto the business card, he stares at the door they left through with furrowed brows.

Soon, he casts his gaze onto the small card in his hand, it has the company logo on the front. He flips it over to see the contact information, it reads,

**_Kim Jongin_ **

**_CEO of Kim and Associates, Inc._ **

_He’s a CEO?_

_That explains the Gucci_

Sehun was so busy staring at the number just below his title that he didn’t even notice Lisa run into his classroom. “Oppa! I saw the hot uncle with a woman— What’s that?” she asks, pointing at the card. 

“He gave me his business card,”

Lisa’s eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion, “What for?” she asks. 

“He said… Well, she said, he found me attractive,”

Lisa’s eyes widen as she begins to internally squeal with delight. She jumped up and down and frantically shook Sehun with her arm in excitement. 

“Thank god! When I saw that woman I thought he was married or something,” she remarks, reaching out to take a look at the business card that Sehun was handing to her. 

The teacher stays silent for a few seconds and Sehun begins to worry. He turns back to look at Lisa, whose eyes were comically wide and slack-jawed. 

“He’s a CEO?!”

“Oppa!—” She turns to look at Sehun, “—You need to date this guy! He’s perfect!” 

Sehun begins to blush profusely as he stands up to look at the business card again. “You think I should send him a text?” he asks. 

“Hell, yeah! Lisa exclaims, practically shoving the business card back into Sehun’s hand. 

The elder looks down at the card and then back at Lisa, who was staring at him expectantly. 

“What? Now?” he asks, incredulously. 

“I mean, you can wait until after we eat, I guess. Let him stew for a bit,” She says, shrugging underwhelmingly. Sehun nods and grabs his belongings before leading Lisa out of the classroom. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Baekhyun topples down onto the couch, groaning in despair and ruing his past self for choosing to get his master’s degree. “Hey babe, what’s up?” Chanyeol asks, casually chomping down on a bowl of cereal. “Why did I do this to myself? Why did I take my master’s? Was I dumb?” Baekhyun says, into the sofa. “Apparently you didn’t think you were since y’know, you’re taking your master’s,” the younger says.

“Wait— why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” The moping Baekhyun says, voice muffled by the couch’s cushions. “Yeah,” is all he says. Baekhyun was expecting him to explain why he decided not to go to work, but when he feels the couch dip at Chanyeol’s weight, he decides not to question any further. 

“Was class that bad?” Chanyeol asks, his tone suddenly going soft. “I have two presentations due tomorrow, a paper due today, and so much more shit I can’t remember,” the student says. “You need help?” Chanyeol asks, ever the gracious boyfriend. 

Baekhyun nods, “Please,” he says with a pout on his face. Chanyeol snickers, he sets his bowl down as he kneels on the floor and hunches over to rest his chin on the couch. He smiles as Baekhyun keeps his pout on his face, Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun’s forehead with his own, before leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s pouting lips. 

Baekhyun wastes no time in reciprocating the kiss, much to his dismay, however, Chanyeol pulls away before he got the chance to really get into it. He furrows his brows as Chanyeol only chuckles at the sight of him, “Alright, c’mon. I’ll help you with your homework,”

Baekhyun smiles in gratitude at Chanyeol before he reluctantly stands up. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun ends up eating with Lisa at the newly opened Vietnamese restaurant nearby before heading home. He walks past the brightly decorated stores again, wincing at the parents doing their best to drag their kids away from the toy stores. The faint instrumental of Baby, It’s Cold Outside plays, as he trudges through the slightly snow-covered streets. 

His mind wanders back to the business card he was gripping in his pocket. He weighed out his options and the pros and cons before finally realizing he’d made it all the way across town, walking far past his apartment building. 

He inwardly groans as he turns back to walk in the other direction. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun slowly opens the door, to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun seated at the dining table, working away. “Hey,” Sehun greets, slipping his shoes off. 

“Where’ve you been?” Chanyeol asks, rather surprised when his eyes land on the time. “I accidentally made a detour,” the younger answers, shrugging his jacket off, remembering to take the business card out of the pocket. 

He steps into his slippers and drags his feet to get a glimpse at what the couple was doing, “He needed help with stuff,” Chanyeol explains before Sehun could ask. 

The teacher hums before setting his stuff down on the coffee table. Still hanging onto the business card, he watches as Baekhyun furiously types away on his laptop. 

Chanyeol watches as his boyfriend finishes up his paper, before glancing at Sehun. His eyes land on Sehun’s hand clutching the business card and tilts his head. “What’s that?” Chanyeol asks, using his chin to briefly point at Sehun’s hand. 

“Oh,—” Sehun says, passing the card to Chanyeol, “the hot uncle gave me his number,”. Chanyeol’s eyes become as wide as saucers and Baekhyun’s furious typing begins to slow down. 

“Have you contacted him?” Baekhyun asks, “Not yet, I’m not entirely sure what to say,” Sehun says. “Just say hi and tell him you’re from the kindergarten,” Chanyeol says. Sehun nods but is still obviously very unsure about the whole situation. 

“What’s holding you back?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, hands still typing away. 

The teacher eyes his roommate and then Chanyeol before saying, “Well… the last one didn’t go so well, did it?” 

“Hey, don’t let that asshole ruin your chance at happiness, alright? He doesn’t deserve your thoughts,” Chanyeol says, looking up at Sehun solemnly, “Besides, you can do so much better with this CEO,” he teases. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Jongin sits on his couch, legs and arms spread wide with his phone sitting next to him. He sighs as he stares up at the ceiling. Ever since he got home from work a few hours ago, he couldn’t help but think about Sehun and whether or not he chooses to leave the architect a text. 

After a few minutes, the phone chimes, and Jongin leaps up in expectation. He opens the message to see it’s from Seulgi. 

**It’s your best friend, dumb dumb**

_Did he text you yet?_

_Nope_

_Well, give him some time, maybe he’s busy_

_Or maybe, he’s not interested_

_That’s not possible, I pitched you so well_

_He might not even be |_

  
  


Before Jongin could finish typing his response to Seulgi, his phone chimes with another notification. Upon seeing the message, Jongin couldn’t help but bite his lip to stop the smile from growing on his face.

  
  


**Unknown Number**

_Hi_

_It’s Oh Sehun from the kindergarten_

_Your friend mentioned you found me attractive?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that short chapter, and I hope you're having a great December so far. So there's something I've been meaning to say, well, advertise really, except I'm not getting paid for it but whatever. There's this podcast I've been listening to and it's amazing, it's so fucking funny and well made so I thought I would share it with all of you because you might need a laugh or two. It's called [Dungeons and Daddies](https://open.spotify.com/show/5Sffly5o4mPetmnTR9zsWh?si=HHemRbZ6Sgid8Apjt_OSrQ). Despite its title, it's not a BDSM podcast— although at times it could be,— it's basically just a bunch of people playing Dungeons and Dragons, but it's funny as hell, so I recommend you give it a listen. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, it’s just another regular day, except Chanbaek are worried for Sehun, Lisa’s an amazing friend, and Rahee’s sass makes an appearance, so really, what’s new?

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


**_12.10.20 - 15 days to Christmas_ **

Baekhyun eyes the giggling teacher sitting in the corner of their couch, rather perplexed as he drags his feet from his bedroom. Confused, he turns to his boyfriend for a possible explanation for the rare moment sitting before them, except even he seems rather baffled at the situation.

Baekhyun walks over to where his boyfriend was seated and bends down so they’re at ear-level with each other. Both men were staring at their upbeat roommate, utterly flabbergasted at his mood this morning. 

“Did you put something in his coffee?” Baekhyun whispers, brow deeply creased, not taking his eyes off of his friend. “No… but I did buy a new brand of sugar,” Chanyeol answers humorously before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Has he been like this all morning?” The elder questions, glancing at his boyfriend for a brief second. Chanyeol can only shrug, “Probably… but he woke up earlier than me— so maybe it’s not the sugar’s fault,” he says. 

“When was the last time you saw him  _ giggle _ ?” Baekhyun asks, standing straight, finally prying his eyes away from Sehun and focusing on his boyfriend. Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, with a  _ look _ . 

A look that Baekhyun knew. “No,” is all he can say. He spares a worried glance at Sehun, “Please don’t tell me what I think you’re about to tell me,”

“I don’t think he’s contacting  _ him _ ,” Chanyeol defends, “Maybe he’s just got a new fling,” he reasons. “Like that hot uncle, he was talking about last night,” he says. At that, Baekhyun’s eyes light up, in both relief and intrigue. He lets out a short breath of relief. Snickering, he walks to the kitchen to whip up their breakfast. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun hikes his bag up to his shoulder and bids his adieu to his roommates. Despite being rather distracted this morning, Sehun didn’t miss any of the lingering looks his friends sent him as he walked out, nor did he miss any of the baffled looks they had on their faces earlier that day. Sehun didn’t bother to address it just yet. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, after all. 

Sehun buries his face as far as it can go into his scarf as he walks the cold streets to the kindergarten. Not paying attention to the “blinding and obnoxious” Christmas decorations, he softly hummed along to the song playing from his earphones. 

He happens to catch Lisa on his way in. He calls out her name and she smiles in his direction. Lisa stands and waits for him so they can enter the building together. 

“So, did you end up texting that CEO?” she asks with an evident playful glint in her eyes. Sehun smiles, “Yeah… he seems great,” he says, underwhelmingly. 

The playfulness in Lisa’s features are suddenly replaced with concern, “But?” she continues for him. 

“But he’s still the uncle of my students,” Sehun says exasperatedly.

“So what? The kid won’t stay here for long, she’ll grow up and graduate as everyone does. Besides, even if it is a question of principles, what exactly could he bribe out of you in favor of his niece? A gold star? A ‘very good’ stamp on her work?” 

“I still don’t see why you’re holding yourself back,” She continues,

“I have to maintain—”

“—Professionalism, I know,” Lisa sighs. 

“I’m just saying, it’s not a sin to prioritize yourself once in a while,”

“Of course, you’d know all about that,” 

Sehun didn’t know where this sudden shift in his attitude came from, as soon as the words escaped his lips, instant regret took over his features. He looks down to see Lisa looking at him with a hurt expression on her face, “I’m sorry,” he says, immediately after. “That was uncalled for,” he continues, regretfully.

They’re stuck in awkward silence for the rest of the walk. They enter the school and arrive at the faculty room not long after. Not even sparing a glance at each other as they punch in and go about their daily morning rituals before class begun.

Sehun sits at his desk, face in his hands. He’s forced out of his self-loathing session when Lisa knocks on his desk. 

“Look, I know I might come off as selfish at times. I’m well aware, and I’m working on it.— But as your friend and as someone who genuinely cares about you— just give it a shot,” the younger teacher says, “You never know what could come from it,— basically, what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to keep giving up your chances just to please others,” giving Sehun an apologetic look, she prepares to leave his space. 

“You aren’t selfish,” is all Sehun can think of to say, but he meant it. 

In all the years Sehun and Lisa had been friends, selfish was the furthest adjective he’d use to describe the younger. Cheeky was more fitting, anyway. She’d been a good friend to him, losing their valuable friendship was something neither of the two could even fathom. 

He smiles at her remorsefully, and she smiles back before heading to her desk. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


The school day eventually ends. Children flock to their parents as they bid their teachers goodbye. Sehun glances at the clock and then back to the few students left in the room. They were all caught up in a seemingly interesting conversation about ducks, of all things. Amongst them, Rahee stood with them, her stuffed toy clutched in her small hands, taking part in the exchange. 

A little over 10 minutes later, a familiar face walks into the classroom. Upon setting his eyes on Sehun, he smirks in a way that would make Sehun’s knees lose all sort of stability. “Rahee! Your uncle’s here!” Sehun calls out, keeping his eyes on the child. He does his best to ignore the very attractive man standing by the doorway for the sake of his own dignity and sanity. “Actually, I’d like to have a word with you, if you didn’t mind,” Jongin says to the teacher. 

Rahee sends her uncle a questioning gaze but ends up shrugging and running back to her friends. Leaving Sehun with no choice but to indulge the uncle’s wishes. 

They walk out of the classroom and into the hallway, out of earshot from any of the children. They stay silent for a few moments as they let a group of students walk past them, giggling in excitement. “They must be excited, it’s the last day of school tomorrow,” the architect starts. 

In their rather lengthy text conversation from the night before, stretching until the morning, Sehun had gotten to know the man a bit more. Mostly on trivial matters like his favorite color, birthday, or any other interests they happened to address. In that time, they also found out they had many similar interests between them, things like their sense of humor. That part of their conversation resulted in them laughing like hyenas for most of the night.

“Yes, I imagine so,” Sehun answers, using up all his energy to keep a straight face and pushing out the thoughts of their text conversation.

“Sadly, I don’t think I’ll share their sentiments,”

Sehun tilts his head, raising his brows, “Why’s that?” he asks, despite having a good guess as to what his response would be.

“Don’t act coy, you know full well why,”

Throughout the course of their conversation, aside from laughing to their hearts’ content, inevitably, there was some light flirtation involved. Resulting in two very flushed and pink faces on both sides of the exchange.

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t,” Sehun says in the most believable way he could muster a lie,

“I think you can make an educated guess. You  _ are _ a teacher, after all,”

Sehun finally lets out a small smile at that, “Yeah, for 5-year-olds,” he quips. 

Meanwhile, Jongin unable to keep the smile off of his face, continues to look at Sehun, “Would you just guess?” he says, “Would you just get straight to the point?” Sehun answers, “What did you want to talk to me about?” he asks. 

“Kai-Chun! I wanna go home! Why are you taking so long?” 

The two men turn to see Rahee dragging her backpack on the floor, still holding her bear plushie. Sehun smiles sheepishly at the little girl before turning to the uncle, “I—”

“How about you just save it for tomorrow,— keep me on my toes,” Sehun suggests, effectively cutting the architect off. 

Jongin smirks, “Alright… I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Oh,” 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


“Kai-Chun?”

“Hmm?”

“You like Sehun-Oppa, don’t you?”

Jongin looks down at the little girl in shock, “How’d you know?” he asks, “You aren’t good at hiding it,” is all she says before skipping to the car. 

That girl’s sass and bluntness never cease to amaze Jongin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> I honestly don't even know what to say in these notes anymore. I've completely run out of ideas... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! Happy Holidays! (this is the gist for most of my notes anyway, right? Anyway, you probably get it)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, it’s the last day of classes for Rahee which means it’s the last day Jongin will be seeing his favorite teacher… or is it?

ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


_ **12.11.20 - 14 days to Christmas** _

Despite how they left things off at the kindergarten, the text conversation between Sehun and Jongin didn’t take a hit. 

The first thing Jongin did upon waking up was to check his phone for any missed messages from the teacher. Much to his chagrin there were none, luckily he was quickly distracted by Kyungsoo’s caller ID suddenly popping up at the top of his screen before he could dig himself into a pit of despair. 

“Hello?” He answers, “That was quick,— were you already awake?” Kyungsoo asks. “Yeah,— why?” Jongin questions back, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stretches out his arms. 

“No reason… Anyway, Minseok-Hyung just told me to call you to make sure you got ready for work,” he says. The younger nods, pursing his lips before answering, “I’ll be down in a few minutes,” he says. They soon hang up the call leaving Jongin back at the text chain he and Sehun had. 

Thinking about how he could send an innocent “good morning,” text without seeming too eager or coming on too strong, he bites his lip and begins to type in the greeting. He decides against it, however, quickly deleting his progress and chucking his phone on his bed. 

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


It was a relatively normal day at work, no outbursts of anger as of yet, but it was too early to say for sure. Soon, lunch hour came and with lunch hour, also came time to pick Rahee up from school. Jongin couldn’t hide his excitement nor did he bother trying to. He passed Minseok on the way out and when the elder happened to catch the shy smile dancing on Jongin’s face, he didn’t need to ask where he was heading off to. 

The daycare was a few minutes away, giving Jongin time to think of what he was going to say to the teacher. 

He pulls into the parking area, checking his rearview mirror for his hair and appearance before stepping out. 

Parents and nannies were already standing by the doors waiting for the bell to signal the children coming out. Jongin leans on a wall, crossing his arms as he watches the doors in earnest, rather excited for his next encounter with the teacher. 

Not long after, the bell rings and the doors open. A sea of children come running out of the building and into the arms of their guardians. Jongin watches as the elated families embraced like they hadn’t seen each other just that morning and smiles. He wishes Rahee and her brother, Raeon, would continue to have him as their favorite uncle, despite their constant jabs at him being lame. 

He’d usually wait until the yard had emptied out a bit more before entering the school, but Jongin just couldn’t keep his ecstatic mood at bay any longer. 

He walks through the colorful walls of the school and stops a few doors away from Rahee’s room. He straightens out his clothes and runs his fingers through his hair, taking a few deep breaths before making a beeline for the classroom. 

He gently knocks on the door frame, catching the attention of the very handsome man sitting at the teacher’s table. The children in the classroom were much too preoccupied with their role-playing game to notice another adult in the room. Jongin smiles upon seeing Sehun face and he saunters up to him before even calling out to his niece. 

“Are you here to continue what you wanted to discuss?” Sehun asks, eyeing Jongin curiously. The architect can only smile and nod. He uses his head to point at the door, not taking his eyes off of the other man. 

Sehun nods. He stands up and leads the way to the door. 

“What did you wanna talk about, Mr. Kim?” Sehun asks, keeping a straight face. Whereas Jongin’s face contorts into one of confusion and disappointment, “Mr. Kim? What happened to just calling me Jongin?” he asks. 

Sehun sheepishly shrugs, “Well, you called me Mr. Oh yesterday, I could only assume you planned on having a professional conversation,” he answers bluntly. 

Jongin lets out a breathy snort, “Are you always this serious?” he asks, taking a step closer to the teacher. Sehun, however, not missing a beat, steps back, keeping the distance between them. “I can loosen up when necessary,” he says. 

“By ‘when necessary’, I’m assuming you mean after working hours?”

“Yes,” Sehun nods. 

“Then, how about I invite you to go out with me sometime? After working hours, of course,” 

The question knocks the teacher out of his nonchalant and oblivious state and rams him into a more flustered and shy state instead. “Are you asking me out on a date?” Sehun asks, cheeks growing pinker by the second. 

“Yes he is!” a woman’s voice bellows from the opposite side of the hall. She looked innocent and modelesque as she leaned against the doorframe, smirking at the two men. “Now please keep your flirting to a minimum, there are still kids on the premises,” She says as she sends a cheeky smile over to the pair before retreating to her classroom. 

Jongin turns to look at Sehun for some sort of explanation, but Sehun only pursed his lips, “Sorry, that’s Lisa,” he says diffidently.

“Oh…” Jongin’s shoulders slumped, his confidence slowly depleting. “— Is she…?” For some reason Jongin just couldn’t articulate what he had meant to say, “Are you two…?” 

“No! God no! She’s just a good friend,”

Jongin nods as he bites his lip, relieved. They’re silent after that, until Jongin looks up at Sehun through his eyelashes, “So...” he says, a hint of presumptuousness in his tone. “So?” the teacher repeats, making the elder chuckle a bit. 

“So, what do you say?”

To say that Jongin was nervous was an understatement. He’d come to genuinely fancy the teacher and the thought of Sehun turning him down began to eat at his core. 

It didn’t help that Sehun definitely took his time before giving Jongin a proper answer. He hummed, he stared at the wall before finally looking at the uncle once again, and shamelessly shrugging, “Alright,” he nods, “I’ll go out with you,”

A wave of relief and elation coursed through his veins, making him suddenly feel very energetic. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow,” he says.

“Hold on… How do you know I don’t have plans tomorrow?” Sehun asks, tilting his head bashfully. 

“Do you actually?” 

“No, but it doesn’t hurt to actually ask when I’m free first,”

The quip makes Jongin smile, “My apologies,— when are you free?”

“Tonight works,” Sehun answers almost instantly. 

And the response got Jongin blushing within seconds. He nibbles on his lip, so nearly agreeing to the plan until he remembers the prior engagement he has with some of their investors. 

“Now see there’s the problem, I’ve got work tonight,” He says sadly. But Sehun could only smile at him, “Tomorrow it is, then,”

The architect nods before saying, “I should get going, Rahee must be itching to go home,” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow… Take care, Sehun,”

“You too, Jongin,”

  
  


ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。·ﾟ·。❅。·ﾟ·。❆。· 

  
  


Sehun bids the little girl goodbye as she walks out of the school with her small hand clutching onto her uncle’s hand. He turns to go back into his classroom, until he catches Lisa smirking at him. 

She mouths, ‘Score’ as she sends him two thumbs ups. Sehun could only shake his head playfully before returning to his classroom. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I know I'm updating this kinda late, but I had some work to do before and I just wasn't in the right headspace, but luckily I got back on track in no time. I'll keep this note short so you have more time to do other things while you wait for the next chapter tomorrow, so happy holidays, and have a great day!


End file.
